


Wanted: Official Taste-Tester

by literaryoblivion



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shop Owner Eric Bittle, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Police, Police Officer Jack Zimmermann, Police Officer Shitty Knight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: The bell for the door chimes right when Bitty is pulling out a fresh tray of mini pies. He rushes to take the hot pad holders off his hands and brush off any excess flour he’s habitually covered in before pushing the swinging door to the front open.In front of the counter is a police officer staring up at the menu of drinks, and another is crouched in front of the display case of baked goods. The one staring up at the menu has a slight, considering frown beneath his mustache and long dark hair.“Hi there, Officers!” Bitty says with a warm smile. “Y’all know what you’d like or have any questions for me?”At Bitty’s words, the other officer shoots up from behind the display case, and if Bitty’s being honest, he’s absolutely gorgeous. He’s tall, big blue eyes, and a shy smile. If Bitty didn’t have to act completely professional and keep his cool right now, he would probably faint.





	Wanted: Official Taste-Tester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts).



The bell for the door chimes right when Bitty is pulling out a fresh tray of mini pies.

“I’ll be right there!” he calls out as he sets the tray on the counter. Normally Lardo would be in the front taking care of the customers, leaving Bitty to bake to his heart’s content unless she needs help during a rush. Unfortunately, Lardo called in sick this morning, so Bitty is on his own until Ransom can come in.

He rushes to take the hot pad holders off his hands and brush off any excess flour he’s habitually covered in before pushing the swinging door to the front open.

In front of the counter is a police officer staring up at the menu of drinks, and another is crouched in front of the display case of baked goods. The one staring up at the menu has a slight, considering frown beneath his mustache and long dark hair.

“Hi there, Officers!” Bitty says with a warm smile. “Y’all know what you’d like or have any questions for me?”

At Bitty’s words, the other officer shoots up from behind the display case, and if Bitty’s being honest, he’s absolutely gorgeous. He’s tall, big blue eyes, and a shy smile. If Bitty didn’t have to act completely professional and keep his cool right now, he would probably faint. Good thing Lardo’s not here to see him swooning. She’d tease him relentlessly the rest of the day about it.

“Uh, hi,” the blue-eyed police officer says. 

Bitty gives him a wide smile. “Did you see anything you’d like?” he asks nodding towards the display.

“Oh, uh… no, I mean yes, but I really shouldn’t,” the officer starts.

The other officer with a mustache rolls his eyes. “What, they don’t have super healthy, sugar-free, gluten-free, vegan, tasteless pieces of cardboard for you?” He says it with a grin, clearly teasing.

The tall officer sighs and shakes his head. The mustached one turns to Bitty, “We have to be careful what we feed him; he’s very delicate.”

The other officer blushes and mumbles, “You’re not funny,” to his partner. 

Bitty smiles. “Allergies or dieting?” he asks.

“Just trying to stay healthy. Shitty is exaggerating,” the tall officer says, thumbing at the officer next to him. 

Why on earth anyone would go by the name “Shitty” confuses Bitty, but he doesn’t comment on it.

“Well I’m sorry to say most everything in that case has butter in it, so can’t say it’s healthy. But it sure does taste good, if I do say so myself,” Bitty adds with a wink.

The tall officer’s cheeks pink slightly at the gesture, and Bitty can’t say he minds it in the slightest. It’s a good look on him. 

“I, uh, I’m sure they do, but I’m fine. Thank you,” the blue-eyed officer says. 

“If you’re sure,” Bitty says. The officer doesn’t look convinced, but Bitty doesn’t press the issue. “Can I get you something else? Coffee?” He looks to the other officer when he asks the question. 

“Yeah,” the one with the mustache says, “I’ll just take a tall flat white.” 

“Yes, sir,” Bitty says. “What about you, hun?”

“Same,” the tall officer answers.

“Coming right up!” Bitty says, turning towards the espresso machine to get their drinks started. 

The machine is loud enough that Bitty doesn’t pay any mind to the officers while he gets their coffees. They’re both pretty simple orders, so he finishes them quickly and sets them on the counter, giving them their price.

As the one officer, Shitty, pays for their drinks, the other officer frowns at the cup in front of him.

“What’s a matter, sweetie? Change your mind?” Bitty asks.

“No, I… I wasn’t expecting it to be so… small?” the officer answers.

“He’s not much of a coffee person; he’s fine,” Shitty replies gesturing for the officer to accept the cup.

“Gosh, I’m sure disappointing you a lot today, huh? Tell you what, hun, I’ll be sure to make something healthy for you next time you come in.”

“Oh, that’s… really, you don’t have to do that.” 

“No, I’ve been meaning to try some vegan and gluten-free recipes. I’ll have something for you…” Bitty looks down at his badge, “J. Zimmermann” and opens his mouth to say it when the officer replies.

“Jack. My name’s Jack,” the officer says with a small smile. 

“Jack,” Bitty repeats with a grin. “When you come back in, I’ll have something healthy for you.” He gives Jack a wink and is secretly pleased when Jack’s cheeks flush slightly pink again.

The walkie on both the officers shoulders buzz with some chatter, and Shitty waves Jack to follow. “Come on, better get a move on,” he says on his way out the door.

Jack nods and moves to follow his partner. “Oh, wait,” he says and stops as he’s halfway out the door. “What’s your name?” he calls out.

“Everyone just calls me Bitty.”

“Bitty.” With a nod and a smile, Jack waves. “Thanks for the coffee, Bitty!” Then both he and his partner are out of sight, leaving Bitty with a fluttery heart and a mission.

Of course as soon as Ransom comes in, Bitty disappears into the kitchen looking up as many gluten-free and vegan recipes he can to start testing them.

~ 

The next time Jack and Shitty (really Bitty’s going to have to ask them about that one) come in, Bitty has at least one recipe he’s approved of to be allowed in the display case. It’s fairly simple--gluten-free chocolate chip cookies. He’s got a few others in the works, a few sugar-free things, a few vegan things, but he doesn’t like how they taste yet, so he doesn’t want to sell them.

When he finally confesses to Lardo why he’s trying all these healthy recipes, Lardo laughs at him for a good thirty minutes. She’d been bugging him to get some other “hippie” baked good items on the menu for a while now so they could appeal to the hipster folks. She remarked to him that if she had known she just had to get some hot cop to ask Bitty and he’d jump at it, she would have found someone to ask Bitty sooner. 

Lardo is of course at the front, feeling much better after her bout of flu, when Jack and Shitty come in, and since they’re in uniform, she rightly guesses these are the cops that have flustered Bitty so. 

“Hello there, what can I get you today, Officers?” Lardo asks, preparing to tell them she has to get something in the back so she can push Bitty to the front to help them. 

“Uh… hi,” the officer with the mustache says shyly. Lardo quirks an eyebrow; she’s pretty sure Bitty told her this one was named oddly and wasn’t the one he’s got heart-eyes over.

“Hi?” she says because now the officer is just staring at her with a sheepish grin. She decides to direct her attention to the taller of the two who is now staring at the display case. “Anything of interest?” she asks, almost positive this is Bitty’s boy seeing how much he’s grinning at the tray of gluten-free cookies.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll take a few of those,” he says pointing.

“Of course, uh, actually let me go see if we have a fresh batch in the back,” she says with a smirk. “I’ll be right back,” she remarks and then disappears into the back room.

“Oh, Bitty!” she calls out in a sing-song voice.

“Yes, Lardo?” Bitty asks as he’s hunched over a mixing bowl looking as if it’s betrayed him.

“Your boy is in the front.”

Bitty scrunches his eyes, “My boy? I don’t have…” His eyes widen. “Oh.”

“Yeah, that one. He’s wanting some gluten-free cookies… but I suddenly remembered I have to take my break,” Lardo says untying the apron around her waist as she continues making her way to the back door.

“You are such a liar! We just barely opened.”

Lardo rolls her eyes. “Go give your hot cop his cookies, Bitty.”

Bitty can’t even give her a retort because she’s already out the back door. He sighs, wipes off his hands on the towel on the counter, and goes to the front.

“Good morning, y’all,” Bitty says once he’s reached the front counter. Jack’s head pops up from the display case, and Shitty gives Bitty a curious look. 

“Hey, Bitty,” Jack says, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“Hi, Jack. I see you found your cookies.” Bitty nods towards the display.

“Those are for me?”

“Well of course, hun! I made them just for you, after all. I told you I would.” Bitty pulls several out of the case and puts them in a bag. 

“Thank you,” Jack says, taking the bag from Bitty. “How much do I--”

Bitty waves him off. “On the house, sweetie. You just have to promise you’ll tell me truthfully how they taste. I want to make sure they’re good.” 

Jack bobs his head. “I will. Although I’m sure they taste delicious… since you made them.”

Lord, this boy. Bitty smiles, hoping that the heat he feels in his cheeks isn’t visible. 

“Hey, uh, Bitty?” Shitty asks, directing Bitty’s attention towards him instead of the wide blue eyes of Jack.

“Yes, sir? Tall flat white?” 

Slightly surprised, Shitty nods. “Uh yeah. But uh… where did the girl go that was here earlier?” 

“Oh, Lardo? She… had some things she had to take care of. Did she forget something for you?” 

“Oh, no, no. I was… uh, just wondering. She uh… she seemed… nice.”

Jack gives his partner a quizzical look that quickly turns into a knowing smirk. Bitty is only slightly confused but ignores it to work on the drinks.

He quickly rings up the drinks when they’re through and refuses the money Jack tries to give him for the cookies.

“I said they were on the house, sweetheart. Don’t worry about it.”

Jack sighs. “Alright. If you’re sure.”

“I am.” Then Bitty pauses and asks, “Jack… would you be willing to be my taste-tester? I’ve tried a few other recipes, but I’m just not sure they’re how I like. I need another opinion. Would you be willing to help?”

“Me? Yes. I mean, of course. If you need someone, I would love to help,” Jack nearly splutters out, ignoring the chuckle from his partner.

“Great! Just stop by whenever you’re free. I’m sure I’ll have something for you to try.” 

“I definitely will. Thank you, Bitty,” Jack remarks. 

“Y’all come back soon!” Bitty says with a wave as they leave.

Just as the door closes, Lardo glides in from the employee door. “So…. you get hot cop’s number?”

Bitty rolls his eyes. “No. But he did agree to be my taste-tester. He said he’d come by when he was free.”

Lardo wiggles her eyebrows and leans on the counter. “Oh really?”

“Now don’t you start. Besides… I don’t think I’m the only one with a police officer admirer…”

“What?”

Bitty grins. “I think Shitty has a crush on you. He asked me about where you ran off to, and then told me he thought you were nice.”

Lardo rolls her eyes, but Bitty knows her too well to not notice the slight blush on her face. “He clearly doesn’t realize I’m anything but.”

Bitty shakes his head. “Uh huh… sure. Don’t be surprised if they both show up here later, Jack for cookies, and Shitty for you.”

“Yeah, because that’s exactly why Jack’s coming by… just for cookies.”

“Oh hush, you,” Bitty says waving Lardo off before retreating back to the kitchen. He’s got some recipes to make.

~

It takes a few days for Jack to “stop in later” as he promised. It’s not a problem, Bitty always has something ready anyway, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping Jack was going to come in later that same day. He understood though; Jack had a very busy, demanding job that probably required late hours and few breaks.

After the first day, Bitty had stopped peeking his head out into the front after every time the bell rang. He was being ridiculous anyway, so by the second day, he was mostly back to normal. Only pausing slightly when he heard the bell ring before going back to his baking. If it was Jack, Lardo or whoever was in the front would know to get him. 

By the third day, he had mostly forgotten about it, busy with a few custom orders for special requests that he had a hard time saying no to. It was a coffeeshop he ran after all, but he couldn’t help it that people came for the baked goods just as much as the coffee, if not more so. If he could fit in some baking on the side for the few people that asked, then he would. He was a people-pleaser to a fault. 

What it meant was that he was staying at the shop late, later than normal, and he’d already sent everyone home, promising he wouldn’t be too late and he could clean and lock up himself. Their shop was in a convenient part of town for the working crowd, but they didn’t get much business after 5pm, especially on weekdays.

He had thought Ransom had locked the front door before he left, so Bitty was surprised to hear the bell chime while he was in the back. Perhaps Ransom had forgotten something or changed his mind about leaving Bitty alone.

“Rans, I told you I’d be fine--” Bitty starts as he pushes through the door only to stop when he sees Jack standing there in jeans and a T-shirt. Bitty’s never seen him in anything but his uniform, and he can’t say that he minds either. “Jack… I… hi.” 

“Hey, Bitty,” Jack says, a small smile playing on his lips. “Is it too late? To taste-test I mean? I can come back some other time?”

“Oh, well, no. I mean, technically we’re closed, but you’re more than welcome to stay.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother if you’re closed and trying to clean up.”

“Nonsense, sweetie. I’m actually just doing some baking in the kitchen. It’d be nice to have some company,” Bitty adds, hoping Jack will stop being polite and join him.

“Am I allowed back there? It says employees only,” Jack says pointing to the sign on the door still swinging slightly since Bitty’s exit. Jack has a slight smirk on his lips, cluing Bitty into the fact that he’s teasing.

Bitty shakes his head and laughs, walking around the counter so he can lock the front door so no one else mistakenly walks in. “As a taste-tester, you’re practically an employee. Come on back.” Bitty waves Jack to follow him around the counter through the door.

“What are you making?” Jack asks when they’re both standing in the kitchen, Bitty walking to find an extra apron for Jack to wear.

On the counter in the middle of the kitchen are dozens of mini pie shells, filling yet to be made, and more dough in the mixing bowl. “Generally, mini pies, although I’m not quite sure how many different kinds I’ll end up making. Depends on how tired I get,” Bitty answers with a laugh. He pulls a longer apron, the one Ransom usually wears, off a hook and hands it to Jack, who slips it on.

“Are they for the display?” Jack asks, coming to stand next to the table next to Bitty who’s putting some uncooked pie shells on a baking sheet.

“If there’s too many left over, I might save some, but no. Most of these are for an engagement party.” Bitty puts the now full tray in the oven and sets the timer.

“A friend’s?” Jack asks, watching as Bitty starts preparing another tray.

“Oh, no,” Bitty says with a laugh, “the mother of the bride came in a few weeks back and asked for them. I couldn’t say no, not that I wanted to, but, Lord, is it a lot of pies!”

He had cooked about 100 mini pie shells already, but he still has another 100 to go and the oven only holds about 30 at a time--the downside of being mainly a coffee shop with a bakery on the side instead of the other way around. 

“Can I help with anything?” 

Bitty looks up from the tray he’s filling to see Jack looking a little lost but with a small smile on his face.

“Of course, honey! Will you grab that empty tray behind me and start putting these shells,” Bitty gestures to the other un-baked ones in front of Jack, “on there?”

Jack nods and immediately sets to work. “As soon as these are on trays, it’ll be faster to get them in and out of the oven when the others are ready. And then I’ve got what I wanted you to try in the fridge.”

Too absorbed in his own work, Bitty almost misses Jack’s quiet statement of, “Those cookies I had were amazing.”

Bitty stops to look at Jack whose cheeks are slightly pink, but he’s staring down at the shells in front of him. “Yeah? I’m glad you liked them, sweetie. You didn’t think they were too crumbly?”

At the question, Jack stops and gives Bitty the most earnest and sincere look Bitty’s ever seen. “Not at all. They were delicious and… perfect.”

It’s Bitty’s turn to blush. “Thank you.” After a few moments of them filling trays, Bitty speaks up, “So what kind of things do you typically like or stay away from? Are you more sugar-free, or vegan, or just generally health-conscious?”

“Generally health-conscious. I don’t mind vegan or sugar-free, or gluten-free as the case may be, and I can eat regular sweets every once in awhile too, but I try to not eat them often.”

“I’ve been trying all sorts of recipes, and others I’ve found seem… out there? I saw this recipe for [avocado, coconut, and sweet potato brownies](https://theheartysoul.com/avocado-fudge-brownies/), and honestly, I am more intrigued than anything to see how they’ll actually turn out.”

Jack chuckles. “Can’t say those sound appetizing, but maybe if you don’t call them that, people won’t be able to tell?”

“I haven’t been brave enough to make them yet. But when I do, you’re first on the list to try.” 

“Shouldn’t I always be?” Jack says teasingly, and then adds, “Since I’m the official taste-tester?”

 _This boy._ “Yes, yes you are.” Bitty grins and shakes his head.

When the timer goes off on the oven, Bitty switches out the cooked tray with the uncooked ones and sets the cooked tray to the side to cool. The other uncooked ones are all on trays, thanks to Jack’s help, so after slipping his oven mitts off, Bitty moves to the fridge to pull out the vegan fudge he had made for Jack to try.

“You’re not allergic to peanuts are you?” Bitty asks before setting the tray of fudge down on the counter between them. 

Jack shakes his head. Bitty gets a couple small paper plates from one of the cupboards and dishes a few pieces of fudge out for him and Jack and grabs a couple cups from the dishwasher to fill with milk. 

“So what’s this masterpiece called?” Jack asks with a small piece held up between his fingers.

Bitty smiles while he rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t call it a masterpiece before you’ve tried it. It’s a [vegan fudge recipe](https://minimalistbaker.com/healthy-vegan-fudge-30-minutes/) I found that looked good.”

Jack pops the piece of fudge in his mouth, and as he chews, his eyes close and his lips curl into a small smile. He may have also let out a tiny pleased hum that just about kills Bitty if he’s being honest. He tries to distract himself by pouring out some milk for he and Jack.

“This is really good, Bitty,” Jack says now that he’s finished his piece. He nods in thanks as he takes the cup of milk Bitty hands to him. “What’s in it?”

“Coconut, cocoa, and dates are the main things along with some flavorings. It was surprisingly easy, but I was worried it might not set up the way normal fudge does, but it seems to be doing okay.” Bitty leans on the counter across from Jack and grabs a piece of the fudge to try himself. It’s not too bad if he does say so himself.

“Well, I approve, you know, as official taste-tester,” Jack says with a wink.

Bitty’s positive his face is flush, but he ignores it with a wave of his hand at the officer. “Oh you! If you keep chirping me, Officer Zimmerman, I’ll change my mind about that official status,” Bitty says, not meaning a word of it.

Jack leans in, his face mock hurt, “I would never.” Bitty rolls his eyes with a fond smile, finding himself wanting to lean in closer as well. He just barely stops himself.

“I’m afraid I don’t have anything else ready for the official taste-tester. At least that you haven’t already tried.”

Jack straightens up slightly, a flash of something… hurt maybe? crossing his face before it’s quickly replaced with a neutral smile. “You don’t have to give me anything else. This was perfect. I don’t… you don’t have to keep making things if it’s too much trouble. I thought… I didn’t mean to…” Jack stops and sighs. “I guess I should leave you to it,” Jack mutters before reaching to untie the apron around him.

Quickly, Bitty puts his hands on Jack’s arms to stop him. “No, I don’t… you don’t have to leave. I actually… I wouldn’t mind if you stayed a little longer. That is if you want to and you don’t have somewhere you need to be?” 

Jack lets his hands rest at his sides, away from the apron ties, and Bitty realizes he’s still holding on to Jack’s arms. He subtly tries to let go and let his own hands fall away.

“I would love to stay here. With you,” Jack says, a smile slowly growing on his face. His eyes are bright and the way he stares at Bitty makes his knees weak.

“I’m going to put you to work, though. You okay with that?”

“More than okay,” Jack answers. 

Bitty grins and shuffles to the fridge, “Well, come on then, honey. We gotta get these pies finished!”

~ 

It takes a couple hours to flash bake the rest of the pie shells, make the various fillings and fill them, and bake them again. Jack seemed rather worried to do any of the actual cooking, but he gladly helped Bitty fill dozens of mini-pies with the fillings Bitty had made.

When they are completely done, all the pies are packaged up and in the fridge, waiting to be delivered tomorrow morning, and the kitchen is clean except for a rather tired and slightly dirty Jack and Bitty.

“Thanks for helping me with all these, sweetie. Lord knows it would’ve taken so much longer had I done it by myself,” Bitty remarks, taking off his apron to hang off the hook behind the door. 

Jack mirrors him, removing his own apron to hang up and following Bitty to the sink where he’s washing his hands. 

“I’m glad I could help. If you ever need me to help again, as long as I’m not on duty, I can. You can call me?”

Bitty grins as he shakes off the excess water from his hands and reaches for a paper towel. “Well, I would gladly do that, Officer Zimmermann, but that would mean I’d have your number, which I don’t.” 

Turning off the sink and grabbing a paper towel of his own, Jack smiles. “Don’t worry. I was planning on fixing that shortly.” He throws the paper towel away and pulls out his phone. He hands it to Bitty, who sees the screen is open to a new contact.

Bitty quickly types in his information and hands it back to Jack, who presumably saves it and keeps typing, texting Bitty more than likely since Bitty’s own phone vibrates in his back pocket. He reaches for it and sees the text from an unknown number that says “Hi. This is Jack.” Bitty bites back a smile as he saves the number to his phone.

“You can… uh, you can call or text me for other things too… not just if you need help,” Jack says nervously.

“Oh?” Bitty asks, teasing and flirtatious. “Like... if I wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner? Or go to a movie? Or… come over?”

Jack’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush a bright red. He nods, “Yeah… any of those, really.”

Bitty grins wide. “How ‘bout this time I don’t call and just ask in person?” Jack looks at him confused, and Bitty takes his hand and starts pulling him out of the kitchen and towards the front. “Want to come to dinner with me, Jack?”

“Love to,” Jack answers now that he understands, willingly letting Bitty pull him along as they turn off lights and lock up, then walking hand in hand down the road to dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not actually made any of the recipes Bitty made for Jack (that are linked) but they got fairly good reviews on Google, so there's that.
> 
> This fic was originally based on a series of tweets from a long time ago by [Niamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural) who talked about police officers coming into her own coffeeshop. A couple of the lines that Shitty says at the beginning are directly from those tweets, but don't ask me to find them because I can't, and I think her Twitter is locked sooooo.
> 
> Anyway hope y'all enjoyed it! Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or my [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
